1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure reducing valve applied to a water purifier, a bidet, a boiler, an instant water heater, and so on, and more particularly, to a pressure reducing valve capable of preventing leakage of fluid (water) from a connection part between the pressure reducing valve and its peripheral part by improving the structure of the pressure reducing valve, and preventing damage of the connection part due to high-pressure operation of the reduction valve, thereby extending the lifespan of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a pressure of water (fluid) supplied from a water faucet to a water supply line of a product such as a water purifier, a bidet, a boiler, an instant water heater may vary depending on regional characteristics or environmental conditions. Therefore, the water is irregularly supplied with a pressure of 0˜15 kgf/cm2.
Since the fluid is supplied through the water supply line with irregular pressure, the fluid supplied into the product from the water supply line impacts a peripheral connection part, thereby reducing the lifespan of the product as well as rendering the fluid supplied into the product inappropriate to use.
In order to solve this problem, products such as a water purifier, a bidet, a boiler, an instant water heater and the like, employ a pressure reducing valve for improving the above problems. Such pressure reducing valves are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-267751 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 1), Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-248701 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 2), and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-4538 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art 3).
In the pressure reducing valves 100 of conventional art 1, 2 and 3, conventional art 1 and 2 employ a general diaphragm pressure reducing valve including components of a water inlet valve of a bidet arranged therein.
However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the case of conventional art 1 and 2 including a housing 101 for constituting a pressure reducing valve 100, the housing 101 must include a poppet valve 102 and a diaphragm 103 inserted therein, and inlet and outlet ports for fluid, thereby complicating its shape and assembly process and increasing manufacturing cost.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, conventional art 3 includes a rubber diaphragm 103 expanding and contracting to determine a pressure reduction amount, thereby obviating a manufacturing process of the diaphragm 103 and the poppet valve 102. However, the diaphragm 103 is always subjected to an excessive primary pressure, which deteriorates its durability. Further, the diaphragm should be formed of a strong, reliable rubber, which drives up manufacturing cost.
That is, the pressure reducing valve should be configured to control a flow rate and a hydraulic pressure using a precisely machined poppet valve, and to pass the fluid through a narrow path. However, in order to provide such a constitution, the pressure reducing valve of conventional art 1 and 2 should have a complicated structure, and that of conventional art 3 should have an additional component such as a spring 104.
Further, the poppet valves of conventional art 1, 2 and 3 are formed of a metal material having good cutting performance and strength, which may also increase manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, when the fluid supplied with irregular pressure impacts the peripheral connection part of the conventional pressure reducing valves, the peripheral connection part becomes less effective in preventing leakage of fluid from the connection part due to the impact.